xmenkidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Alex Summers
Alexandre "Alex" Summers (b. January 10, 2015) is a Cheyarafim mutant, a Witch-Whitelighter hybrid and Phoenix Force host. He is the third oldest son of Zac Guthrie and Crystal Summers, and the grandson of Cyclops and Jean Grey. He is a member of the Young X-Men. Alex is also the Mutant Messiah, the one who will either save mutantkind or destroy it. He is a jounin-level shinobi of Konohagakure's Uchiha clan and a member of Team Zacha. He is also a Gryffindor wizard and a Digi-Tamer, whose partner is Patamon. Alex is a member of the Summers family, the Grey family, the Larkin family and the Guthrie family. 'History' Early Years Alexandre Zachariah Christopher Summers was born on January 10, 2015 in Stevenage, Hertfordshire, England and was raised in Los Angeles and New York. He is the third oldest son of Zac Guthrie and Crystal Summers. He is of Russian, English, French and Japanese heritage. Alex is the younger brother of Wyatt and Chris, and the older brother of Brandon. He is the older maternal half-brother of Dorian, Joel and Oliver. He also has a younger adoptive brother, Jace. Konohagakure Hogwarts In the summer of 2022, Alex received his acceptance letter to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Like his mother, he eagerly accepted and took to studying magic even before he began his first year at Hogwarts in the September of 2022, learning all the set spell books by heart and even managing to perform "a few spells" successfully. Alex was eventually sorted into Gryffindor house. Becoming an X-Man Xavier High School Engagement & Children Marriage Battle Against the Source In 2040, Alex, his brothers and Magnus Bane are in the Underworld, discussing how to vanquish The Source of all Evil, who has recently come back to kill the Halliwell sisters, as well as the brothers. They explain to Magnus how he was defeated by the Charmed Ones the last time; however, clearly it wasn't enough to kill him once and for all. They suddenly hear violent thumps on the walls around them and find out that The Source is trying to break through base's protective shield that wards off evil by firing multiple fireballs, however, it fails. Chris and Joel both start to write an altered version of the To Call Upon Our Ancestors spell, while the others attempt to reinforce the protective shields with even more magic to keep the Source at bay for a while longer. The Source's attacks are now breaking through the protective shields causing the caves to rumble and fires ignite. The Source breaks into the base and Chris puts up his forcefield to protect everyone from any flying debris. Brandon uses his molecular acceleration to melt the roof of the cave that drops a boulder on the Source, temporarily distracting him from them all spreading out. A long drawn-out battle ensues between the two parties, and both sides take heavy damage. Knowing that the brothers would not be able to vanquish the Source without his help, Magnus managed to temporarily incapacitate the ruler of the Underworld, long enough for Dorian to start placing crystals around the pair. Joel, also still in the crystal circle, quickly figured out what Magnus was planning, and realised that the vanquish would take Magnus as well. The two share a last kiss, and Joel places the last crystal in the circle, activating the cage. As he collapses into Chris and Brandon's arms, Chris starts the vanquishing spell they wrote. Joel continues through Magnus still saying he loves him and always will. Joel helps finish the spell, crying through most of it, and Magnus and the Source are vanquished. Joel breaks down in the middle of the battlefield. The next day, Joel is lying in his room at the manor, crying over Magnus. Alex and his brothers come up to comfort him. 'Powers' Powers as a Mutant Hellion is an Omega-level Cheyarafim mutant. Alex Summers is also the “Mutant Messiah”, the one who will either save mutantkind or destroy it. His telekinetic energy signature is blue, and whenever he uses his powers a blue Phoenix emblem appears over his right eye. Telekinesis: Hellion, classified as a first-class telekinetic before the blocks on his mind were unlocked, is able to move solid matter with a thought. He can use this to various effects. He is able to fly, create small kinetic shields, unleash powerful blasts of telekinetic force and manipulate objects from a distance. When Crystal unlocked subconscious blocks on his power, Hellion was able to reach a flight speed of at least twice the speed of sound, but was severely injured from the physical strain afterward. Recovering, it appears that while his power levels have come down from Summers's manipulation, they have stabilized at a higher level than before, and he is having trouble focusing his abilities e.g. blowing holes in the floor while picking up a paper clip, knocking Rockslide through a wall. His forcefields can withstand the friction and wind pressure of moving at speeds beyond the speed of sound and survive fighting Nimrod. He also jettisoned Kimura through a building and 27.3 miles away when rescuing his teammate Mercury. Telepathy: He can manipulate the minds of others and even higher order animals within a vast, potentially limitless radius. His notable powers include: *''Telepathic Defense:'' He can manifest his telepathy in a number of defensive ways. *''Telepathic Cloak:'' He can mask his presence and the use of his abilities from being detected by other psions and psychic entities. He can extend these defenses to others around his as well. Cloaking via telepathy is not perfect and powerful psychics may notice and 'see' through this ability. *''Cloak Mind:'' Ability to rearrange the “mental engrams” of mutants so their distinctive mutant thought patterns cannot be detected by Cerebro-type devises or by other telepaths. *''Psionic Shield:'' Ability to erect a psychic shield for protection of himself and of others minds. *''Telepathic Illusions:'' He can create realistic telepathic illusions and cause people to experience events which are not actually occurring. *''Telepathic Camouflage:'' He can alter the apparent physical appearance of himself and other people by altering the perceptions of those around him. This can go so far as to make other people believe that the camouflaged people are not there (invisible). A limit, if one exists, is only imposed by the number of people he is trying to fool, not the number of people he is camouflaging. *''Telepathic Manipulation:'' He can manipulate other people's minds easily, achieving a variety of effects. *''Mind Control:'' He can control the thoughts and actions of others. *''Mind Possession:'' He can possess the mind of another, and use that being's body as his own. *''Personality Alteration:'' He can alter the minds of others by force of will, permanently changing their personality partially or entirely. *''Mental Paralysis:'' He can induce temporary mental or physical paralysis. *''Mental Amnesia:'' He can erase any awareness of particular memories or cause total amnesia. *''Mind Transferal:'' He can transfer both his mind and powers into other host bodies if his own physical body could be somehow killed. *''Induce Pain:'' Can also induce mental pain merely by touching the brow of his victim. *''Heal Trauma:'' The ability to erase a person’s memories and to heal mental trauma through “psychic surgery,” the power to stimulate or deaden the pain and pleasure centres in a person’s brain. *''Mental Sedating:'' Can telepathically "sedate" his victims so that, if already rendered unconscious, they remain so for as long as he continues to "sedate" them. *''Neural Jumpstart:'' He can increase the speed of neural signals in the brain, he could increase other mutant’s powers to incredible levels, but the effect was only temporary. *''Dilate Power:'' Ability to place “psychic inhibitors” in the minds of mutant adversaries to prevent them from using their powers. *''Mind Link:'' Ability to develop a mental link with any person which remains as a connection to that individual. *''Psionic Blasts:'' He can project psionic force bolts which have no physical effects but which can affect a victim's mind so as to cause the victim pain or unconsciousness and turning someone brain-dead. *''Astral Projection:'' He can project his astral form from his body onto astral planes or the physical planes. In the physical plane he can travel in astral form over vast distances. In the astral plane, he can mentally create psionic objects and manipulate the aspects of his environment. He can communicate with others astrally through his own will, or through contact with the thoughts and memories of others. *''Mental Detection:'' He can sense the presence of another superhuman mutant within a small but as yet undefined radius of himself by perceiving the distinctive mental radiations emitted by such a being. *''Psionic Firebird:'' He can manifest his telepathy as a psionic firebird; whose claws could inflict both physical and mental damage. Optic Blast:'''Hellion possesses the mutant ability to project a powerful beam of concussive, sapphire-colored force from his eyes. The energy supplies of his optic blasts are revealed to originate from a non-Einsteinian universe that opens up whenever he uses his optic blasts. Hellion's eyes not only are organs that utilize the visible spectrum of light to see the world around it. They are also inter-dimensional portals between this universe and a non-Einsteinian universe where physical laws as we know them do not pertain. This non-Einsteinian universe is filled with particles that resemble photons, yet they interact with this universe's particles by transferring kinetic energy in the form of gravitons (the particle of gravitation). These particles generate great, directional concussive force when they interact with the objects of this universe. Hellion's mind has a particular psionic field that is attuned to the forces that maintain the apertures that have taken the place of his eyes. Because his mind's psionic field envelops his body, it automatically shunts the other-dimensional particles back into their point of origin when they collide with his body. Thus, his body is protected from the effects of the particles, and even the thin membrane of his eyelids is sufficient to block the emission of energy. The synthetic ruby quartz crystal used to fashion the lenses of Hellion's eyeglasses and visor is resonant to his minds' psionic field and is similarly protected. The maximum force of Hellion's optic blasts are unknown, but a commonly given description is that he can "punch holes through mountains", and he has been shown to rupture a half-inch thick carbon steel plate. During a particular battle, Alex says that he hit Cain Marko (a.k.a. the Juggernaut) with enough power to split a small planet in half. His beams can cut through Adamantium, a previously indestructible metal. It has also been implied that Hellion only utilizes a fraction of the energies at his disposal. When directed at an energy-absorbing being, Hellion was able to overload its powers in a matter of seconds. When Iron Man measured Hellion's power while he was powering the enemy, he found the energy output was well over 2 gigawatts, larger than a large nuclear reactor. '''Molecular Immobilization: (simply referred to as freezing) is the ability to slow down the molecules of an object to the point where they stop moving completely, therefore 'freezing' the object. Originally, this power was activated by Alex by fear or panic, during which he both flicked his hands and "froze" the target. Originally he could only freeze objects in the same room as him (if indoors) or that were in his direct line of sight within a certain range, regardless of what room they were in, and the freeze would only last for seconds at a time. When he was outdoors, it was unknown the range of effect that his powers had, but it can be noted that he was able to freeze two trucks moving on the other side of the street from his front door step, giving him a considerable range. Over time Alex was able to freeze people and objects on command. Empathic Power Mimicry: Alex Summers’s original power is Empathic Power Mimicry. The limits of his power have yet to be reached or determined. He does not need to physically touch them (as with Rogue). It does appears the Alex needs to be close to subjects to exhibit their powers, but it is unknown if his range is global (as with the Isolationist). It is also not determined if once acquired the abilities are permanent or if they fade with time or distance from subject, although it has been hinted that Hellion has kept the powers that he has “copied” from his family. The powers Alex has demonstrated so far are: *''Power and Aura Absorption:'' from Rogue. He touched Rogue and survived without any damage and erased all of the previous memories and abilities Rogue had absorbed, including those of the Hecatomb. He also cured Rogue of the Strain 88 virus. *''Energy Absorption and Concussive Blasts:'' from Bishop. Absorbed and rechanneled a concussive blast at Bishop while he was hunting him and his cousin Hope. *''Organic Steel Transformation:'' from Colossus. Used while battling Bastion to punch through his torso. *''Psionic Exo-Armor:'' from Armor. Used while battling Bastion to deflect his blasts. *''Cryokinesis:'' from Iceman. Used while battling Bastion, to create a pillar of ice and temporarily freeze him. *''Electrokinesis:'' from Surge. Used while battling Bastion. *''Geokinesis:'' from Blink. Used while battling Bastion. The powers that he has been shown to have kept include; Thermo-Chemical Energy Field Propulsion: from Cannonball. He possesses the ability to bodily generate thermo-chemical energy and release it from his skin. This energy is used as thrust to cause his body to be propelled through the air, at great heights and speeds with considerable maneuverability. He can control his speed and direction through sheer act of will. He can fire it from almost any part of his body, to a wide variety of affects. *''Blast Field:'' This energy also manifests itself as an impenetrable and virtually indestructible “blast field”. He can use this blast-field to function as a personal shield or extending it to encompass others, shape the field around another person to imprison them, or absorb outside kinetic impact into his own energy supply and then re-channel it to increase the bludgeoning power of his blows or create explosive shock waves upon impact. *''Metahuman Durability:'' possesses metahuman durability due to the energy field that forms around his body. Transitional Omni-morph Husking: from Husk. He has the ability to shed his outer layer of skin and reveal a new layer or shape underneath. While he can sometimes acquire new forms, Hellion has been able to shift into anything that does not exceed his body mass. Any extra mass left when he shifts into a smaller form such as an insect or a bird is shunted into an unknown extra-dimensional space, and will return to Hellion when he resumes his human form. He can become any solid that he has studied and can imitate adamantium, diamond, granite, wood, rubber, brick, even glass. He has the capability to blend in with surroundings. He is able to shift into liquid substances, including complex acids capable of affecting organic steel. Hellion also has the ability to change only part of his body (such as changing a hand into a bladed weapon). When Alex morphs into a different layer, he often takes on new physical abilities or qualities, such as increased weight, strength, or invulnerability. He can husk away minor injuries, but deeper ones will stay with him. He can hold a form for about twelve hours before he needs to revert back to his original form. He can morph repeatedly, is not required to stay in any one form, but too many transformations can become very painful. Aerial Adaptation: from Icarus. Hellion's entire anatomy becomes naturally adapted to flying. His bones become hollow like a birds, making him weigh far less than usual for a male of his build. His body is virtually devoid of fat and possess greater proportionate muscle mass than an ordinary human did. His eyes become specially adapted to withstand high-speed winds which would hurt the average eye. He possesses a special membrane in his respiratory system enabling him to extract oxygen from the air at high velocities or altitudes. Hellion's physical adaptations give him incredible protection against damage from falling. Accelerated Healing Factor: from White Tiger. Alex's metabolism enables him to repair mild to moderate injuries much faster than a normal human. For instance, he can recover from minor ailments, such as a cold, within a few hours. More severe injuries, like broken bones, can heal within a few days, whereas normal humans might take weeks or even months. Biokinesis: from Empath. Alex is capable of controlling the biological structure of his own and other people's bodies. He can produce biomolecular energy at will to affect organic matter he touches, allowing him to heal physical damage done to his body or the bodies of others. Currently he is capable of basic healing, having successfully healed broken bones, severe burns and even a mortal stab through the chest. His ability is by close proximity - he tends to touch his targets, but can heal through clothing. Magic: from Asgardian. He can use magic to enhance; himself, or others for short periods of time. Spells have included: Sensing Locations of others, lightning, fire and Illusion Casting. Photokinesis: from Genesis. Phoenix Force Avatar: A cosmic entity which embodies chaos, especially the act of creation (and necessarily destruction - that creation may begin again), and derives its power from those yet unborn. Hellion's body is permanently tied to the Phoenix Force as a nexus. Phoenix Force thinks that Hellion is its "host, body, and self." The Phoenix Force gives him vast psionic ability to manipulate time, space, matter, and energy for virtually any purpose. Hellion can also revive, absorb, re-channel and preserve any kind of life-form, since the Phoenix is the sum of all life-force. The Phoenix Force can significantly boost his mental abilities allowing him to rearrange matter at a molecular level, to fly unaided through space, create intense heat and thermal energy by stimulating molecular activity to create fire, flames, and concussive blasts. *''Telekinetic Sensitivity:'' That lets him feel the texture of objects he has a telekinetic hold on, feel when other objects come into contact with them, and probe them at a molecular level to identify if they contain alien materials or feel when two things which he has a telekinetic “hold” upon are similarly composed. *''Resurrection:'' Any time Alex dies, the Phoenix Force will ultimately resurrect him. Sometimes this resurrection is instantaneous, at other times he spends time in the White Hot Room doing "Phoenix Work". If he dies, the Phoenix Force will automatically create a telekinetic cocoon, known as a "Phoenix Egg". If he's in the Phoenix Egg, the "Egg" is very hot to the touch. He also can resurrect others from death, not just himself. Abilities as a Ninja 'Ninjutsu' Nature Transformation: Alex is proficient in three nature transformations, water, fire and Yang. He has shown mastery of his natural affinity towards water chakra, being able to use several high-level water-based jutsu without hand seals. Alex is also very experienced with fire-based jutsu. He is able to use some of the simplest fire jutsu with ease (sometimes without hand seals). Medical Training: Alex's natural control of his chakra had been taken to new heights, an ability utilized to its fullest by the training he had done with Crystal. With his excellent chakra control, Alex had turned into an excellent combat medical-nin, and had shown himself to be able to heal fatal injuries with relatively little effort, even when more experienced medics would deem it a lost cause. In his training to become a medic-nin, Alex had also acquired the ability to pick up on an enemy's movements in a short period of time (without the help of his Sharingan), as a good field medic needs to be able to do to survive a battle and avoid injury if he or she is to fulfil his or her purpose and heal other members of his or her team. This ability allowed him to predict what attack an opponent would use seconds before an attack and then dodge it quickly and easily. 'Genjutsu' Genjutsu: While used less often, Alex has shown proficient skill in genjutsu, which he can use as a set-up for stronger attacks. His skill in its usage is able to easily deceive most opponents with well-timed diversions, giving them little chance to counter. 'Chakra' Chakra Control: Early in his training, Alex discovered that he had an excellent control over his chakra, and as such he had an innate ability to use jutsu to their maximum efficiency without wasting any chakra. 'Dōjutsu' Sharingan: As a member of the Uchiha clan, Alex possesses the Sharingan, the clan's Kekkei Genkai. It first developed when he was 10 years old. His Sharingan genjutsu abilities also increased dramatically over time, allowing him to easily hypnotize opponents (to the point of affecting someone without emotions) with a glance. His skill with the Sharingan has grown to the point where he could overcome the Mangekyo Sharingan genjutsu, Tsukuyomi, with great ease. Mangekyō Sharingan: During an unknown point in his training, Alex awakened his Mangekyō Sharingan. It takes the form of a trinity symbol. He has been seen using Amaterasu and a number of genjutsu while the Mangekyō Sharingan is active. While he has yet to actually name any of these genjutsu, they are presumably Tsukuyomi, as it is a requirement along with Ametarasu to use Susanoo, along with the similarities of the genjutsu's background. Alex harnesses the jet-black flames of Ametarasu from his right eye and can manipulate the directions of the flames. He is also able to control the shade and direction of Ametarasu to aid him in battle for a number of versatile tactics. Different from the Uchiha members who possess the Mangekyō Sharingan, Alex's eyes don’t get damaged. This is thanks to his mutant X-Gene, which cancels the damage; however the doujutsu still hurts him when he uses it. Powers as a Witch/Whitelighter Basic Powers: *''Spellcasting:'' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *''Potion making:'' The ability to brew potions. *''Scrying:'' The ability to locate a person or object by the use of a scrying crystal. Active Powers: *''Telekinetic Orbing:'' The ability to move things with the power of one's mind also, but through orbs. It's a combination of Telekinesis and Orbing, as a result of one being a hybrid of Witch and a Whitelighter. *''Remote Orbing:'' The ability to orb other people from one place to another without touching them. Whitelighter Powers: *''Orbing:'' The ability to teleport in orbs. *''Sensing:'' The ability to locate magical and mortal charges. Alex possesses this due to the fact he is half-whitelighter. *''Photokinesis:'' The ability to create and manipulate light. Alex possesses this due to the fact he is half-whitelighter. *''Healing:'' The ability to heal physical wounds and different injuries. *''Hovering:'' The ability to rise a few feet in the air, with or without orbs. *''Glamouring:'' The ability to change one's appearance to look like another human being. *''Thermokinesis:'' The ability to mentally control and manipulate heat. *''Mind Manipulation:'' The ability to enter one's mind via telepathic charge connection. Other Powers: *''Cloaking:'' The ability to hide yourself or others from magical detection. Limited to charges. *''High Resistance:'' The power to be resistant to potentially lethal powers. *''Reconstitution:'' The ability to reform the body after it was destroyed. *''Regeneration:'' The ability to instantly heal oneself after being injured. *''Immortality:'' The ability to have an infinite lifespan and an arrested aging process. *''Omnilingualism:'' The ability to understand, speak, and read any language without training in it. Limited to the language of charges. Powers as a Shinigami Expert Swordsman: Alex is highly skilled in using his Zanpakutō while sealed or in its Shikai. Shunpo Expert: Alex is very proficient in the skill of Shunpo, enough to be as fast as the average captain. Kidō Expert: Alex possesses considerable knowledge of Kidō and its various forms. He can use mid-level spells to great effect even without incantation, though he generally use incantations for higher-level spells to ensure maximum power. Hakuda Expert: Alex can take on average armed opponents and those many times his size easily. He is well versed in hand-to-hand combat in instances where he is lacking in a weapon or need the use of the skill to give him an edge in battle. Immense Spiritual Power: Alex possesses an enormous amount of spiritual pressure. His Reiatsu is blue. 'Abilities' Genius-Level Intellect: Alex Summers II is one of the most intelligent beings on the planet. It is also one of his biggest assets in battle. Alex possesses a mastery of human and mutant biology, chemistry and electronics. As he is from another timeline (even though it is the real future timeline) he is one of the few people on Earth to be a connoisseur on other dimensions. Expert Pilot: Alex is a gifted pilot of fixed-wing aircraft, a skill he appears to have inherited from his mother, grandfather and great-grandfather. Master Strategist and Tactician: Alex has spent most of his life as a ninja and being the son of the Phoenix II and the grandson of Cyclops he has developed exceptional leadership skills. Master Martial Artist: Alex has extraordinary hand-to-hand combat ability, and, with several other X-Men, is considered one of the greatest combatants on Earth and even in other worlds. Alex holds black belts in judo and aikido. Due to his extensive training as a ninja, a spy, a shinigami and being the son of Crystal Summers, Alex is an exceptional hand-to-hand combatant, having mastered virtually every fighting style on Earth, most notably ninjutsu, and is also well versed in pressure points and the art of espionage. Multi-lingual: A gifted polyglot; Alex is fluent in many languages including English, French, Japanese, Russian, Chinese, Spanish, Italian and German; he has extensive knowledge of Arabic, Thai, Latin, and Portuguese. Weapons Master: He is a master of many different weapons. Among the known are Okinawan Sai (it is presumed he may have trained with all Okinawan Kobudo weapons), zanpakutō, katanas, knives, sansetsukon (3-sectional staff), and shuriken. This is all thanks to his ninja training; this also makes him able to use anything as a weapon. Vocal ability: Alex’s voice range is three octaves. Master Astral Combatant: Alex is trained and excels in astral combat. Eidetic Memory: Alex has eidetic memory; he can remember any piece of information with perfect detail. Gifted Equestrian: Strength level Class 800lbs-25tons: Alex possesses superhuman strength enabling him to lift (press) about 20 tons easily. He engages in highly intensive exercise.. Weaknesses Dyslexia: Alex has dyslexia. Power Disability: Alex's Empathic power mimicry is still not fully under control and generates power levels that are potentially dangerous to people and environments around him. Darklighter Poison: As he is a Whitelighter, Alex is vulnerable to darklighter poison. The poison in the arrows does not kill instantly, but kills Whitelighters in a slow and painful manner. Those infected by the poison are severely weakened and their magic is neutralized. 'Appearance' Alex.jpg Alex4.jpg Alex11.jpg|Teenage Alex. Alex12.jpg|Baby Alex. Alex16.jpg|A young Alex. Alex6.jpg Alex17.jpg|A more mature look. Capricorn_Symbol.JPG|Alex's Capricorn tattoo. Alex_Cross_Tattoo.jpg|Alex's Celtic cross tattoo. Alex_WGACA.jpg|"What Goes Around Comes Around". Alex_Little_Lamb.JPG|Alex's "Little Lamb" tattoo. Alex_Symbol_Tattoos.JPG|Alex's ribcage tattoo. Alex_Hope_Tattoo.JPG|Alex's Hope tattoo. Alex Sharingan.JPG|Alex's Mangekyō Sharingan. Alex bears a resemblance to both his parents, but unlike his brothers who all look more like one parent than the other, there are no clear indications who he is closer in appearance. He has, like his brother and parents, piercing blue eyes and tanned skin. *'Hair:' Alex has dirty blonde hair, of a medium length and in a messed fashion. As a child, his hair was shorter and lighter. Alex has some light facial hair on occasion, but most often he does not. *'Wardrobe:' Like his brothers, Alex is usually seen with simple clothing. He is mostly seen with hoodies, in blue/cold tones. *'Tattoos:' Alex has eight known tattoos; a Celtic cross on his chest, Arabic script on the inside of his right arm, the words, "What Goes Around Comes Around" on his right shoulder, Kanji script on his lower left waist, different small shapes on his right side, the Crest of Hope right below his neck with the Kanji for "Hope" written inside the crest, the Kanji for "Light" on his right wrist and the Capricorn symbol on his left wrist. *'Wardrobe:' 'Personality' Alex is an extremely compassionate, kind, brave, stubborn and highly intelligent person. Like his appearance, Alex shares his personality with both of his parents, although he has the Crest of Hope, making many think that he is closer to Zac - but, it is shown that one of the main reasons for his Crest is because of his Messiah status. 'Equipment' Digivice: Alex carries a Digivice. The Digivice allows his Patamon to digivolve and also allows access to the Digi-World through any computer. Ones Digimon can also travel between the real world and the Digi-World. Digi-Tag and Crest: Alex carries his Digi-Tag along with the Crest of Hope around his neck. This allows his Patamon to digivolve into its Ultimate and Mega form. Weapons Way to the Dawn: It is a blade of the Realm of Light, and its form is based upon the Soul Eater, which it uses as an intermediary, and its name and design reflect Alex's nature as a being halfway between both light and darkness. Shuriken/Kunai: Wand: Alex purchased a ()" birch wood wand with a (core) core in 2022. 'Transportations' 'Links' *Alex Summers/Trivia *Quotations by or about Alex Summers *Alex Summers/Relationships *Alex Summers/Gallery Category:Young X-Men Members Category:British Category:American Category:French Category:Dating Characters Category:Mutants Category:Shinobis Category:Witches Category:Whitelighter Category:Cheyarafim Category:Wizards Category:Assassin Order members Category:Digi-Tamers Category:Super-Genius Intelligence Category:Superhuman (Class 800lbs-25tons) Strength Category:Normal Speed Category:Enhanced Durability Category:Fighting Ability - Master of all forms of combat Category:Summers family Category:Grey family Category:Guthrie family Category:Uchiha clan Category:Telekinetics Category:Telepaths Category:Molecular Manipulation Category:Power Mimicry Category:Empaths Category:Phoenix Force avatars Category:Water Release users Category:Fire Release users Category:Blue Eyes Category:Blonde Hair Category:Male Characters Category:Characters born in 2011 Category:Capricorn (sign) Category:Omega-Level Mutants Category:Characters Category:Optic Blasts Category:Multiple forms of Energy Projection Category:Gryffindors Category:Americans Category:Whitelighters Category:Orbing Category:House of Phoenix Category:Larkin family Category:Power Mimicry Immunity Category:Healers Category:Healing Blood Category:Crest of Hope Bearers Category:Team Zacha Members Category:Shinigamis Category:24th Division Members Category:Expert Swordsmen Category:Shunpo Experts Category:Kido Experts Category:Hakuda Experts Category:Yang Release users